


you were my coming down

by thegraceinyoureyes



Series: Ransom/Holster tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I mean I see it as happy but it's open to interpretation, Kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceinyoureyes/pseuds/thegraceinyoureyes
Summary: and my solid ground





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [coco](http://holsterr.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading <3
> 
> Based on the prompt: "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"
> 
> Title from Bayou by Mountains of the Moon - would highly recommend as the best of angsty falling apart songs

It’s late. Shadows are creeping along the floorboards, the afternoon sun surrendering to inevitable twilight.

Holster sits on a chair and stares at the packing boxes. They’re taped up and ready to go; silently waiting to accompany their owner on the next chapter of his life. Holster sits in the light of the fading day, graduation cap clasped loosely between numb fingers. His suit jacket - from freshman year, and too tight - has long since been discarded onto the otherwise empty desk. He rolls his shoulders. His neck clicks.

The drive home will take him about seven and a half hours, allowing for rest stops. It’s a journey he’s done many times and he likes it besides - it won’t be an arduous trip.

They had planned to share the driving - it would have been equal split.

There’s a month before he has to be in Chicago, put on a suit every day and learn how to make peace with the weather. He hasn’t made any particular plans for the break, but he’s thought vaguely about meeting up with some of the guys from high school. Might text a couple of the boys he used to play with, the ones who didn’t make it to the show. Everyone else that had to settle.

He exhales, the rasp of it sudden in the stillness of the Haus.

The boys are gone and he is alone.

There’s a moment - of peace, or clarity - where Holster feels the points of contact between his body and floor. It’s an unyielding pressure beneath the soles of his feet. The chair digs into his spine - has it always been so uncomfortable? He can’t remember. The surfaces of the attic are wiped clean of clutter and personality; the desk, the dresser, the closet and walls. All empty.

Holster doesn’t know what will happen next. His life is _team_ \- from school, to juniors, to Samwell; he’s lived a long time in the comfort of knowing that someone had his back. More recently that feeling has narrowed - intensified - from a nebulous sense of security and camaraderie to one of sure and unwavering support. A steadfast kind of love.

He sits surrounded by boxes of Ransom’s possessions and feels that love as it slips from his grasp.

The centre of the third step on the staircase to the Attic squeaks. They both know this, but have never made a particular effort to avoid it: it squeaks now. Ransom is in the doorway a moment later.

He pauses there, looking at Holster in the evening’s dimming light.

Holster looks back.

“Why haven’t you kissed me?” He asks.

Ransom crosses to the beds and sits on the bottom bunk. He meets Holster’s gaze, steady and even. “I didn’t know you wanted me to.”

“I do.”

They maintain eye contact, Ransom watching Holster. He looks tired - they both do, Holster supposes, it’s been a long day. He fights the urge to look at the cap clutched in his fist, or labels on boxes penned in Ransom’s neat hand. Books comma bio. Clothes comma winter.

Then, “Okay.”

Holster breathes out, pressure on his lungs easing. “Okay, then.”

The room is silent and almost dark by now. There’s four and half feet and two cardboard boxes between then. Soon it’ll be seven hundred miles - and the distance slowly turns bearable.

“What next?” Holster asks.

Ransom’s eyes are bright as he replies. “That’s up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://holtzy.tumblr.com/post/153821673746/16-with-holsom)


End file.
